


I wanna come back

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dorm Life - Freeform, M/M, got7 freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: It's late. It was really late. Not late "we just finished working at late hours". Late as almost in the morning. He knew everybody was probably sleeping, even the ones who like to play games till dawn. It's his luck that he had the key to the door, after all it's still his dorm, even if he didn't live there anymore, officially.He's thinking of grabbing some blankets on the laundry area when he heard someone behind him."Jae?""Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up, hyung.""You didn't. I got up to drink some water. Why are you here?""I should have asked earlier, can I sleep here today?""Of course you can. What happened?""Nothing, Jaebum hyung."JB knew Youngjae was lying, but he also saw tiredness on the vocalist eyes so he decided to wait until later before asking for answers."Ok, let's sleep then."





	I wanna come back

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea came from the photos and videos of the japanese fanmeeting where 2Jae played on the bed. It took a different way of what I intended at first, but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I know JB's cats live with him at the dorm and Youngjae is really allergic to then (sad, sad story), but I did something to go around this fact. Hope you like it.
> 
> P.S.: It's not beta read.

It was late. It was really late. Not late "we just finished working at late hours". Late as almost in the morning. He knew everybody was probably sleeping, even the ones who like to play games till dawn. It was his luck that he had the key to the door yet, after all it was still his dorm, even if he didn't live there anymore, officially. So he entered, put his bag by the door and went to the living room so he could free Coco. The dog remained quiet and didn't act weird because of the change of enviroment, Youngjae could only be gratefull for that because he didn't want to wake everybody up. He was thinking of grabbing some blankets on the laundry area when he heard someone behind him.

"Jae?"

Coco went to the person and he bent down to pet her ears.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up, hyung."

"You didn't. I got up to drink some water. Why are you here?"

"I should have asked earlier, can I sleep here today?"

"Of course you can. You know you don't have to ask it, Jae. I wanna know why you came at this hour and bringing Coco. What happened?"

"Nothing, Jaebum hyung."

JB knew Youngjae was lying, but he also saw tiredness on the vocalist eyes so he decided to wait until later before asking for answers.

"Ok, let's sleep then." He turned back to his room and sinalized to Youngjae to follow him.

"Weren't you going to drink water, hyung?"

Jaebum smiled. "Yes. Go get settled in my room, I'll be right there."

Youngjae didn't question it and went to the leader's room as they used to share in the beginning.

While he was changing to confortable clothes - Coco was on the bed exchanging suspicious looks with the cats - he assumed to himself that he missed this, the dorm life. It can be a mess because they're a lot of people sharing the space, and being together almost 24 hours everyday causes some silly fights, but he missed the companionship and understandment. Not that his life with his brother was bad. Not at all. It was really good actually, but now... Well, he didn't want to think about that at the moment. So he lied down and when Jaebum was back, a little stressed because he just remembered the other was allergic to his cats, he found Youngjae sound asleep with Coco by his feet and Nora, Kunta and Odd on their pillow by the bed.

Jaebum could see that Youngjae was breathing well so he lied down by his side and went back to sleep, waking up from time to time to check on the vocalist.

 

Youngjae woke up with something, well more than one thing, heavy on top of him and took a few seconds to recognize the room where he was. Then he looked down without moving much and saw Coco on his chest and... Was that Jaebum's leg over his? Oh god! An arm was over him too and the hand was on Coco.

He looked to his side and the leader's face was close. Pretty close. Youngjae froze.

He wanted... He couldn't. His crush couldn't go forward and he knew it, but sometimes he dreamed. And at the moment Youngjae was really losing his mind. He needed to move away. He needed! Suddenly Jaebum openned his eyes and Youngjae couldn't even breathe.

"Morning, Jae."

He swallowed hard.

"Good morning, hyung."

Jaebum turned away and stretched out. Youngjae tried not to look but it was almost impossible, the leader was irresistible for him.

"So, I'm curious about some things but you can explain over breakfast. Shall we?"

"What?"

"Get up and let's have breakfast and talk."

Jaebum stood up from bed and petted his cats, grabbing Nora and leading the others out. Youngjae was powerless lied down yet, his mind a blank until he heard the murmur of voices through the half-open door. He got up and took Coco with him.

Everybody was up already so Youngjae looked to the clock on the living room's wall and saw that it was 11 o'clock in the morning. Mark, Jinyoung and Yugyeom didn't see him yet but Coco smelled her second favorite person in the world and barked making Mark turn around.

"Coco?! Hey Youngjae!"

"Hi, hyung. Hey everybody." Jae handed Coco to Mark before she could fall out in such agitation.

"Hey Youngjae, I didn't know you were here."

"I came later, Jinyoung hyung."

"Did something happen?"

"Jinyoung, let him eat first, we will talk later."

They gathered around the table and ate and chatted, Youngjae had time to relax, they were kind of family after all, being together for so long. As they were finishing the meal, Jaebum knew it was time.

"Jae, tell us what's happening."

"I already told you, hyung, it's nothing."

Mark, Jinyoung and Yugyeom wanted to barg in but Jaebum made a hand gesture that quiet them.

"Youngjae, come on, you came in almost at dawn with Coco and looked like you were distressed and without any sleep. We're your friends, you can count on us."

"Did you fight with Woojung hyung?"

"No! No, Mark hyung! No!" Choi shooked his hands, agitated. Jaebum held one of his hands.

"Calm down, Jae. Calm down."

"It's nothing bad, I swear!"

"Even if it was, talk to us."

Distress was all over Youngjae's face, showing the others that he was really uncomfortable so Mark got up.

"I'll take Coco for a walk, wanna come with me, Gyeomie?"

Hearing the question correctly like a strong suggestion, Yugyeom got up too and went out of the room without another word.

"I have a song to work on, so..." Jinyoung got out too.

Jaebum stayed quiet, giving the vocalist time to calm down and straighten up his ideas. They both knew that the others left them alone because Youngjae was always more comfortable to talk only with Jaebum first before opening up to the team.

After a while the leader couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Ok, I have a question of vital importance."

"Y- Yeah?"

"How are you being able to be close with my cats and not dying without breath?"

"Oh! I did some treatment. I'm still allergic, but I can live with them if I keep myself from petting them a lot and if the house is constantly cleaned and if they take frequent showers."

"Hmm, I see..."

"I come here a lot, and you and BamBam are usually smelling like cats and with their fur on your clothes. And I can't complain because I have Coco afterall, and you were already away from Nora for a long time, hyung, so I researched, went to a doctor and I'm way better now."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Jae, but you shouldn't have done this because of us. You should've told us our clothes were a problem."

"Don't worry, hyung, I did this for me. I like cats and I wanted to be able to play with them, and it helped with my other allergies too."

"I'm happy for you then, Jae."

A moment of silence settled and Youngjae finally had courage to explain himself.

"I think my brother will get married soon." Sadness and happiness were mixed on his expression.

"Did he say something?"

"No. It's embarrassing... Hmm... I unintentionally heard him talking to his girlfriend and I think she is pregnant. This is a secret, hyung, please?"

"Ok, I'll keep it to myself, don't worry... Is this the reason you walked out of your house so late?"

"Yes... I got stuck thinking on it and they will need a house so I guess I can just, I don't know, leave them there. I couldn't sleep so I came here."

"Please, tell me you warned your brother that you're here."

"Yes, he knows. I sent him a text. Hmm... I said we had an early schedule..." He lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Youngjae..." Jaebum sighed and put a hand on the other's shoulder. "You brought Coco, Woojung hyung must have thought it's weird you brought her with you and we have schedule."

The vocalist looked lost.

"She comforts me, I-"

"I know. But if I was Woojung hyung and you suddenly gets out of the house in the middle of the night and takes Coco with you, I would be concerned. You need to talk to him."

"I don't want to tell him that I heard him and noona talking. He will be worried and-"

"He is probably already worried. Did you check your phone after you woke up?"

"No."

"Go check. And talk to him, just say you want to be here for a while if you prefer, but let Woojung hyung know you're ok."

"Yes, hyung."

Youngjae went to the bedroom and Jaebum watched him. He hadn't much to do for him, just be by his side while he clarified that new situation in his head. But first Jaebum needed to convince him to really talk to Woojung, so the brothers could make decisions based on real things.

Soon Jaebum heard one way chat coming from the bedroom and Jinyoung approached quietly after seeing that Youngjae had went out.

"Is everything ok?"

"Jae is confused with something that came up on his house, it's not a problem, just a new situation, probably. He'll stay here for a while."

"What situation?"

"I promised him I would keep secret, but it's nothing bad, trust me."

"Ok, but where will he sleep?"

"I can share my room, don't worry." Jaebum smiles.

"By the way, he slept in your room this morning, right. How did he deal with your cats?" Jinyoung lowed his voice even more. "And how will you handle that _other thing_?"

"He made some treatment that lessens the allergic reaction. And I'll handle my _feelings_ just as I do every day for the last four, five years."

The chat on the other room got silent and Jinyoung concluded his talk.

"It's your burden then, I already told you you should conf-"

"I know, but it's my decision."

"Yeah."

As Youngjae came back, Jinyoung went to the kitchen.

"So you're not allergic to cats anymore, Jae?"

"What? No, hyung. I still am, but I react much less now."

"I'm glad you're healthier, Jae."

"Thanks hyung."

They heard the front door being opened and saw Mark and Yugyeom back with Coco. Jaebum stood up.

"Youngjae is staying here for the next few days, so we'll clean the house with more frequency to make it good for his allergies, ok?"

Mark nodded.

"You can stay with me and we will play games at late night." Youngjae smiled to the youngest of them all, feeling warm by the simple acceptance.

"Jae can decide this later, now we have to go to practice. Our manager is probably almost here."

 

Back in the leader's room.

"How did Woojung hyung react?"

"You were right, hyung, he was worried. I asured him I'm okay, but he wants to talk, so I asked if he can give me some time, I guess he figured I heard something, I don't know, but he agreed and we'll meet on friday."

Jaebum went to him and put a hand on his shoulder giving him a squeeze of comfort.

"Everything will be ok, Youngjae."

"I guess so."

"Let's take your head away from this and get exausted of dancing."

Youngjae giggled to it.

 

~~

 

Two days later, Youngjae woke up feeling Jaebum half over him again. Coco was with Mark and Nora, Kunta and Odd were on the living room after Youngjae had a crisis because of over exposure. He tried to sleep there himself, but Jaebum didn't accept that and insisted that it was less trouble to put the cats there, so he setled them there, cleaned the bedroom alone, even though Youngjae tried to help, and that was it. Now Choi was again trying not to move because JB was very close. As he thought, it was great to be back, but the crush he once imagined he was holding up tight was going out of control.

Youngjae was looking to Jaebum's face, specifically to the moles on his eyelid, a spot that he would give a lot to kiss.

"Is there anything on my face?"

Jae let out a strangled cry and tried to shove Jaebum, but the last held him steady.

"What were you looking for, Youngjae?"

The vocalist ws flustered and couldn't find words to explain himself. Jaebum openned his eyes and looked directly on Youngjae's until the other tried to look away, then JB held Jae's chin and made them lock eyes again. Jaebum slipped his fingers through Youngjae's neck, giving him chills.

"W- What are you doing, hyung?" His breath and heartbeat were accelerating.

Jaebum approached his face, his fingers tracing light lines on Youngjae's neck.

"H- Hyung?" He gasped.

They were millimeters apart.

"Jaebumie hyung! Youngjae-ah!"

The leader closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He slowly released the vocalist and got away.

"Some day I'll kill Jackson."

Jaebum got up and went to the door, opening it strongly.

"What?"

Jackson passed by him and threw himself on the bed, falling over Youngjae, who was still shocked and frozen because of what just happened. Jaebum looked at the rapper with squinted eyes.

"What do you want, Jackson?"

"Be with you, guys."

"Get out. We were sleeping."

"Oh, come on!"

"Get out."

"JB!" That earned a sharp look. "Jaebum hyung!"

"We have nothing to do till after noon, so we're sleeping. Get out, Jack."

"I'll sleep with you then!"

"The bed is for two. Go find a place on Mark or Jinyoung's bedroom."

Jinyoung showed up on the door frame.

"Come on, Jackson, I'll make food for you."

The rapper left them then, giving Jaebum a smirk when he passed the other. The leader understood exactly what that meant, Jackson knew about his feelings for Youngjae, but he would not be bottered by this. He closed the door and discreetly locked it. Jaebum turned back and looked to the man on his bed, the man he loves for some years now but never confessed to. Maybe it was time to change things.

Youngjae was still not moving, his mind full of thoughts, trying to analyse what Jackson interrupted. That caress was not friendly. No way! Perhaps... Could Jaebum like him like he likes him? If so, what should Youngjae do?

Choi had no time to think more because the leader was back and approaching quickly. They locked their eyes as their faces came closer. Jaebum's hand went to Youngjae's neck in another caress. He was leaning over. Their breaths got mixed.

Youngjae's phone rang loudly.

Jaebum saw the name on the screen before the other could reach it, and moved away.

"It's Woojung huyng, you should answer."

Youngjae nodded and took the phone while he saw the leader leaving the room.

 

"Already?" Jackson asked, raising his eyebrows and smirking, when Jaebum approached the kitchen table.

"Woojung hyung called." Obviously, the two members there knew about his feelings so no need to disguise anything.

"What is this problem they're having anyway?"

"Nothing bad, Jack, and none of your business until Jae feels comfortable to talk about."

"Hunf!"

Jaebum looked at the rapper and he held his hands up, making peace. Youngjae came from the bedroom and stopped close to the leader.

"Hyung want's to meet today, for lunch."

"That's good, Jae." Since the vocalist had uncertainty all over his face, the leader went on. "You'll talk and sort things up. It isn't good for you to be so distressed even when you don't know what is really happening."

"I know, I'll go, but can you come with me, hyung?"

"Youngjae..."

"Please, hyung?"

"Go, Jaebum. You're the only one who knows what is happening and Jae clearly needs some assurance. Go. We will cover you if you're late for practice."

"Sorry, Jinyoung hyung. I-"

"Don't worry, Youngjae. You'll tell us when you fell comfortable to."

"Sorry, Jackson hyung."

"Nah! Just fix whatever this is, we like you being our constant sunshine." Jackson winked to Youngjae, smiling.

"Ok. Let's go, then."

 

~~

 

Jaebum drove them to the restaurant, Youngjae was tapping his fingers on his thigh, head down.

"I'm sorry, hyung."

"Stop apologizing, Jae, there is no need of it. You wanted support, you asked for it and I'm giving it. We're friends, I'm here for you."

"I should resolve this alone. I saw Jinyoung and Jackson faces, they don't approve my actions."

The leader sighed mixing the sound with a laugh.

"You got it all wrong."

Youngjae lifted his head and looked to Jaebum.

"What do you mean, hyung?"

"Their expressions were for me."

"Why?"

"Because they know about something..."

"About what?" Youngjae focused all his attention on Jaebum and saw he blushing a little. "They know about what happened earlier?" He was shocked.

"No. Well, Jack might have understod. They know... Jae, you're already with a problem to solve. Can we talk later?"

"You were going to kiss me, right hyung?"

Jaebum sighed again, he wasn't someone who deflects from direct questions.

"Yes."

Youngjae reunited all his courage.

"I would like that to happen."

That caught Jaebum's attention, but before he could speak anything they saw the restaurant where Woojung awaited for Youngjae by the entrance. They reached and greeted him together, Woojung didn't look pleased to see Jaebum with his brother.

"I'll be by the counter, Jae."

"Thanks, hyung."

They split and JB observed Youngjae go to a table with his older brother. He hoped that the conversation would go well.

 

The brothers were awkwardly looking around, they made their orders and no one knew how to begin. Youngjae couldn't handle the silence for long.

"I'm sorry, hyung." Woojung looked at him with interrogative eyes. "I worried you when I should have been honest. I unintentionally overheard you talking with noona the other day."

"Oh... So you already know what I want to talk about."

"I guess."

They went silent again while the food was served.

"Is noona really-"

"Yes. I- I'll be a father, Youngjae-ah."

"Congratulations, hyungie." Jae tried to show as much excitement as he could. "Did you tell mom and dad?"

"Yes, yesterday, after we got the exam results."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes."

"I know you were already making plans to propose to noona, so I guess you will marry soon now, right, hyung?"

"That's the plan. In fact I proposed her the same night she told me about the baby-"

"What? Really?" Youngjae laughed a little. "You didn't even tell me you proposed already." He played resentful making his brother laugh.

"Sorry. I was in shock."

"I can imagine."

They went quiet for a while. Jaebum was observing from afar and couldn't listen but relaxed when he saw the smiles.

"I want you to stay on the apartment, hyung."

"No, Youngjae-ah-"

"Please, hyung, it'll be my pleasure."

"But you-"

"I'll go back to the dorm, don't worry."

"We can look for another apartment, Youngjae-ah, you don't need to leave yours."

"It's ours and I'll be really happy if you accept as a marriage's gift and for the baby."

"Youngjae, no. We will find another way, I'm serious."

"I'm serious too, hyung. I thought about it all these days. This is what I want, please accept."

Woojung looked at his little brother and realised that he was all grown up really. He knew it, but that moment made him see it fully.

"Do you really want to go back to the dorm? Doesn't jaebum have his cats there?"

"Yes and yes, but you remember I did that treatment, right. I'm with the cats for the past two days and we're doing arrangements and I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me, hyung, focus on your family now."

"Ok, Youngjae-ah. Thank you."

They ate quietly for a while.

"Can I tell the members, hyung? They will not be bothered by me coming back, but I would like to tell them my reasons."

"Ok, Youngjae-ah. Okay."

Woojung got up and called Jaebum to the table, and they finished their meals together.

 

The oldest left the restaurant first and Youngjae confirmed his suspicions to JB. He told what he proposed to his brother and the leader agreed and supported him. They, then, went to their practice. Jaebum wanted to talk about what they were talking on the car earlier, but thought it was better to wait for later.

 

~~

 

After practice, the members gathered together to have dinner and talk.

"I want to tell you all what made me come back to the dorm."

Mark, Jaebum, Jackson, Jinyoung, BamBam and Yugyeom turned their attention to Youngjae.

"The night I came to the dorm by dawn, I overheard my brother talking to his girlfriend on the phone. What I heard put some doubts in my mind and I needed time to thing without talking to him, so I came to the dorm. Today we talked and what I thought is real. Woojung hyung will become a father and he will get married soon too."

Cheers erupted around the table and made Youngjae smile and thank his friends. He waited for them to calm down.

"I offered the apartment that I share with Woojung hyung for him and noona as a gift and that leads me to ask you something, especially to Mark hyung, Jaebum hyung, Jinyoung hyung and Gyeom-ie."

"What is it, Youngjae?" Jinyoung asked.

"I know that everyone now has their own bedrooms and I'll disturb everything, but can I come back to the dorm?"

Jaebum knew what he would ask and kept quiet waiting for the others opinions.

"Yeah, sure." Said Mark.

"I offer again, you can share my room with me, hyung." Yugyeom smiled cheerfully.

"That's fine by me."

"You already know my answer, Jae, and we can put another bed in my room too."

"Thanks, hyungs and Gyeom."

"Hey! Is our opinion nothing?" Jackson blurted pointing at him and BamBam.

"Yeah! Just because we have our apartments, doesn't we have a say in this?"

All of them were holding back their laughs, they knew all of this was just fun, but Youngjae went with it anyway.

"Sorry, Jack hyung. What do you and BamBam-ie think?"

They both exchanged a look and Jackson answered:

"Move already!"

Everybody laughed.

 

A few hours later, Youngjae was in the bedroom with Jaebum, the pets were at the living room since Coco finally did real friendship with Nora, Kunta and Odd, and Mark, Jinyoung and Yugyeom were in their own spaces.

The vocalist was sitting on his side of the bed and JB sat by his side. The leader took some time before speaking.

"Can we talk about what almost happened this morning?"

Youngjae's face turned red quickly and a blush could be seeing on JB's cheeks too.

"Y- Yes."

"You said you would like if I kiss you."

"Yes. And you admited you were going to kiss me."

"Yes."

They looked at each other. Youngjae was the first one to speak up.

"I have a crush... Well, not exactly... I have feelings for you, hyung... For quite some time now." He was shaking a little, but that was it, that was the true and he couldn't hold it anymore.

Jaebum then leaned in, put a hand on Jae's chin and kissed him. It was a light kiss because he didn't want to scare Youngjae, but he wasn't scared at all and slipped a hand around JB's neck getting them closer. They disengaged to breath and Choi said, boldly:

"So I guess you have feelings for me too, hyung."

"Yeah, I do. For quite a while too."

They smiled at each other and kissed again.

 

~~

 

On the next morning, everybody was up early due to the band agenda. Jaebum and Youngjae were the last ones to show up in the kitchen for breakfast. Jinyoung watched them coming to the table, they were practically glued to each other and the pets surrounded them, thus he murmured to Mark and Yugyeom:

"I believe none of us will need to share our rooms."

Mark glanced to the same direction as Jinyoung.

"Finally."

Yugyeom looked too and giggled.

"Yeah."

 

~The end~

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Youngjaes's brother's age, it took me a while to find out his name, so I chose to put him as a hyung to all the members.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
